


His Tongue

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John gives Paul a rim job.





	His Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2016

“J-John. Oh! Oh shit. No, that’s… oh fuck.” Paul moaned out as he buried his face into the pillow beneath his head, trying to hide the shame as he pressed his bum up higher and into John’s face. He whined when John pulled away with one last lick firm over his crack, from the bottom to the top, all the way, not stopping once. His fingers grasped the bedsheets tightly and he twisted them as he bit down on the pillow, tears of frustration and pleasure burning behind his eyes. He could feel John’s smirk when he kissed his arse cheeks, before giving it a light pat. Paul couldn’t help but moan wantonly, sticking his bum out even more.

“You like that, Paulie?” John asked, his voice sounding as smug as Paul would’ve imagined. He huffed out his frustration, knowing that if he hadn’t been this desperate for more of that dirty mouth on his arse, he would’ve probably hit that smirk right off John. He nodded weakly and let out a slight moan. When John slapped his arse again, he growled and wiggled his bum invitingly.

“Say it.” John commanded with an amused chuckle and Paul had to bite back his pride, knowing John wasn’t going to give him any more if he didn’t.

“I-It’s dirty…” Paul huffed, and let out another whine when he felt John’s index finger circling his wettened hole, making it flutter under his touch.

“But you like it. You love it, don’t you, Paul. You love my tongue up your pretty arse.” John spoke with another smack. Paul nodded and let out another whine, letting out a weak ‘Yes’, as his arse jerked at the slightly painful smack.  

His eyes shot open and his jaw dropped when he suddenly felt that hot, rubbery tongue again right there. John licked with enthusiasm along the rim and lapped wetly at it, wetting him even more with his saliva. Paul shook under him, crying out for more as he arched his back into that odd, but incredible feeling.

He couldn’t believe John was actually licking his arse as if he was eating out a girl’s pussy. Tongue pushing deep inside his most private and filthy area. Lapping at it and tasting him, pushing in as deep as it would go. And Paul let him. He shouldn’t. It was dirty and unhygienic and right out embarrassing, but it simply felt too good not to let John lick him there. His tongue felt incredible inside of him, all hot and firm and rubbery. So much nicer than his fingers, even if it didn’t reach as far. And Paul wanted more. Much more. And he needed it now.

Impatiently, he arched his back and let himself lie down onto his chest and cheek, arse high up into the air, exposing himself for John. He blushed as he felt John’s hands caressing his arse cheeks and thighs as he closed his lips around his puckered hole and started to suck, his tongue still pushing further inside of him, stretching him on the firm muscle of his tongue.

“Fuck!” Paul shouted, “Oh fuck. John! Johnny, oh Johnny. So good. P-please. Don’t stop.” Paul begged loudly, withering against the bed and pressing back into John’s face as he listened to those dirty slurping noises John was making. This was so filthy. So dirty, but Paul loved every second of it.

He let out a growl when John started to circle his tongue inside of him, rolling it around and wetting every part of his tight canal that he could reach. His nose was pressing into his arse and Paul could feel his teeth against the rim, catching on it occasionally and making Paul cry out in both pain and pleasure. How did this feel so good? How could something as simply as John’s tongue make him feel so desperate and slutty, he didn’t even care about how fucking strange this was? How absurd and dirty and wrong. But he couldn’t keep himself from moaning with every lick of John’s tongue and every suck of his mouth, the feeling bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm, even if no one had even touched his cock yet. He was dripping continuously onto the bedsheets, wetting them and ruining them for any near-future use. Neither of them could bring themselves to care, both enjoying what went on far too much.

“Johnny. Oh Johnny, so good, that is… So good. Oh fuck! More, Johnny.” Paul breathed out as he wiggled his arse, forcing his bum further against John’s mouth, almost smoldering the other man, making it hard for him to breathe. When John grabbed his wrists, he couldn’t do anything to stop him, his arms having too little strength in them to refuse.

“Hold yourself open for me, Macca.” John told him as he put Paul’s hands on either arse cheek, pulling away to speak. Paul groaned, but did as John asked, pulling his cheeks apart and offering himself to the other man. He could only imagine what he looked like. Slutty, wracked and an utter mess, begging for John to kiss his arse and desperate to come. He smiled proudly when he heard John take in a sharp breath at the sight. The older man kissed his hands, before leaning in again, digging right in and licking into Paul as far as he could, even reaching as far as to only just lick at Paul’s prostate with the tip of his tongue. Paul cried out at the feeling and thrashed under him, his thighs and arms trembling to keep himself in position.

“Johnny! So close. I-I oh god. I can’t… Please…” Paul begged prettily, opening his eyes to look behind himself at John. His arse constricted around the tongue inside of him at the sight of John buried between his cheeks, face red and serious as he focused on the task. His eyes were tightly closed and his eyelashes kept brushing against the skin of Paul’s arse, as he sucked greedily, hands gripping Paul’s thighs tightly, blunt nails digging into his skin.

His orgasm took him by surprise, making him cry out John’s name as he pressed back into John’s mouth, one of his hands reaching back to forced John more against his arse by pressing against the back of his head, his hands tangling into his hair. His body trembled and his arse constricted around John’s tongue, pulling him in even deeper, with every rush of pleasure and come shooting from his cock onto the sheets. His hips buckled up into thin air, searching for more friction as he came crying out for John.

The older man groaned at the feeling of Paul spasming against him and continued to suck at his arse, letting Paul ride out his orgasm, until his jaw was sore and exhausted from the hard work. He was relieved when Paul’s body went slack and fell onto the bed and into the puddle of come. He let go off Paul’s body and moved to lay down on top of him, kissing and licking gently at the man’s neck to sooth him.

“Shit. Oh wow. That- Oh my… That was incredible.” Paul sighed with a breathy chuckle. John smiled against his skin and moved his kisses lower, until he was kissing the corner of the other man’s mouth. Without thinking, Paul turned his head and captured John’s lips with his own, suckling eagerly on the other man’s tongue. When they pulled away, Paul smiled weakly up at John, his body and mind still fuzzy and numb from his orgasm. John chuckled again.

“You must have really liked that if you wanted to suck on the tongue that had just been in your arse not seconds ago.” He breathed, sounding almost as out-of-breath as Paul had sounded only seconds ago. He rolled off of Paul and lay down besides him, wrapping a leg around Paul’s and pulling him closer. Paul merely hummed and closed his eyes as he relaxed in John’s arms, still panting heavily into John’s chest.

“Wa-was that… any good for you?” Paul asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Hmm. You’re so perfect, you know that.”

“That’s… not an answer.” Paul spoke, giggling lightly as he came down from his high.

“Anything for you, Paulie. I love you.”

“Hmm… love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
